Heaven
by DevoraWeasley
Summary: Did you say it?I love you.I don't ever want to live without you.You changed my life.'Cause...this is it.It might all be gone tomorrow.   Ron and Hermione-Shell Cottage hermione's POV
1. HeavenHermione's POV

I own nothing.

"Wait. All except…except for the mudblood."

"No!You can have me, keep me!"

She was never more scared in her entire life. The pain was unbearable. Hermione felt like every bone in her body was set on fire. She never knew that such pain could even exist. Her mind was screaming. It was like her whole body was dropped in acid. She wanted it to stop. She was praying to die. Her only regret in the moment she knew she was dying was that she never told him. 'I love you. I don't ever want to live without you. You changed my life.'

And right there, right in the middle of hell she heard it. The most beautiful sound in the whole white world. Ron. And he was calling for _her_. Hermione wanted to answer him, she wanted to run in his strong, safe embrace and never let go. But she knew she couldn't. She had to keep fighting the unbelievable pain because she knew that if she died he would be next. And she couldn't let this happen. She wouldn't let HER touch him. The last thing she could remember was something cold and heavy laying on her. "Ron! Catch … and GO!"- she heard someone yell. And than there was the softest touch. It was him. She was safe. Everything went black. She was sinking away from him.

"Hermione" – someone whispered. That was her name. And the sound of this familiar voice, full with so much anguish, shocked her. It was her Ron. The smell of salt and cold breeze hit her. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know if it was safe. She only knew that she would do everything for that voice.

"Hermione. Please wake up. Please don't leave me. I'm so sorry. Please just come back … for me?" – He was sorry? Why? It wasn't his fault. In fact, he was her only reason for fighting. She wanted to tell him that. He was sobbing now. She didn't want this. She didn't want him to be sad. But she couldn't. She tried to open her eyes. To let him know that everything will be OK. She felt his strong warm arms around her. It felt so nice. _"It was heaven-right smack in the middle of hell"_. She could feel hot tears falling on her skin. But she was sinking again. 'No!'-was her last thought. 'I want to stay with him. I want to be with Ron.'

Hermione felt warmth. She was lying somewhere soft. She opened her eyes. And there he was. His red head was berried in her hand, gently stroking her. He was the only thing that mattered in the world right now. She didn't care if Bellatrix was coming back for her any second. She was with Ron and even if that was her last moment on earth she was glad that she was spending it with him. He was whispering something she couldn't quite make out.

"Ron?" – She almost didn't recognize her own voice. Her whole body ached. His head rose quickly.

"Hermione? Oh thank God! You woke up." – he had tears running down his face. He had a black eye and blood all over him. The sight of this almost broke her heart in two.

"Are you Ok?" – she asked.

"What? Me? I should be asking you? I'm so sorry"

"Why?"- She still couldn't realize why _he_ would be sorry

"What do you mean why? It was all my fault. It should have been me. Not you. You…"

"Shut up! Don't you ever be sorry. You saved my life." –he tried to say something but she wouldn't let him. "Stop blaming yourself. If it wasn't for you I would be dead by now. You were the only thing that kept me fighting."

He was looking at her. His blue ocean eyes were filled with tears.

"You've been crying? Why? What happed" – 'What could have made Ronald Weasley cry?'-she thought. "You happened. I honestly thought I lost you, Hermione. Forever. I can't even imagine my life without you. Was he actually saying those words? Was she dreaming? She looked at him. Brown eyes meeting blue. There was so much honesty on his face. "Don't scare me like that ever again, Hermione. Promise me!" "I promise." "Good"- he gave her that lop-sided grin she fell in love with in the first place. "Where are we anyway?" "Shell cottage. You're safe now. I won't ever let anything happen to you ever again, Hermione. I swear."- He looked so decisive. And in that moment she knew he was serious. She knew this was the boy, no-the man, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She knew that as long as she was with him, she would be safe, nothing could hurt her. He wasn't that fourteen year old boy anymore. He was all grown up. And she fell in love with that new man all over again. "I know."-she tried to move, to touch his cheek, to wash all the worry of his face away. She gave a little moan. Her body was so sore. Every muscle ached. "Don't move. Save your strength. " "It's just…I'm cold." Ron got closer to her. He gently pulled her in his embrace, lying in the bed next to her. She put her head on the crock on his neck giving a little sigh. She immediately felt warmer. "Thank you."- He just kissed her on the top of her head. That was heaven for her. This exact moment. After everything they went trough tonight she felt truly safe. How was it possible that after all the pain she faced she could feel that happy? And in that moment she had the complete and utter faith that as long they were together they could face anything. And she had hope that maybe, just maybe, if she was very lucky, he could feel the same way about her. And with that last thought and a small smile on her face she drift in a peaceful sleep in the arms of the man she loved.


	2. Angel

"Wait. All except…except for the mudblood."

"No!You can have me, keep me!"

* * *

Ron felt like someone took his heart out. They couldn't take her. He wouldn't let them. The last thing he saw was her brown eyes filled with panic. Her screams were cutting the air. He couldn't loose her.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

"And I think," -said Bellatrix's voice, "we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

She was crashed under the heavy chandelier, crystals were cutting her pale skin. He didn't know if she was breathing. "Ron! Catch…and GO!" - _Shell Cottage…Shell Cottage…please God let her be Ok… please._

His legs hit hard ground. He looked at her. She seemed so small, fragile in his arms. Even unconscious her face was filled with such anguish that it broke his heart. He couldn't lose her. She was his angel, his only reason for fighting. Without her there would be no point for living.

"Hermione" – he whispered. "Hermione. Please wake up. Please don't leave me. I'm so sorry. Please just come back … for me?" – she didn't even stir. She couldn't die. He rose and started running towards the small house. His brother was saying something he didn't even hear. His mind was on the angel in his arms, the girl he loved, the girl he knew he was destined to spend the rest of his life with. And it felt like his heart shattered when he thought she might not wake up, she might never open those beautiful chocolate eyes again, she might never smile at him or nag him about homework.

He took her upstairs and laid her on a bed. He knew that Bill was saying something but his voice was muffled like he was a million miles away. Fleur was checking Hermione's body with concern. Hermione had broken ribs and cuts all over her small body. This was all his fault. He should've done something, anything. He would give his life not to have to see her like that-broken, pale, damaged. But still, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his entire life.

After ages or maybe it was a few minutes, time didn't have meaning to him anymore, Fleur assured him she was going to live. But he wouldn't believe, not until he saw those eyes again. He sat on a chair next to her bed and took her small hand in his. She was so cold. He berried his head in her arms and started praying. To whom he didn't know. He was whispering fiery words and promises. All the mistakes, all the times he had hurt her were now replaying in front of his eyes. So much wrong choices, so much hurt in her eyes. And right there he swore, he swore in his life, that if she woke up, he would do anything to try to make up for the past. He knew he couldn't take it away but he promised he would do anything to make her happy, anything not to see the pain written on her face.

And than, in the middle of his own hell, he heard the most beautiful sound in the whole world.

"Ron?" – he snapped his head and looked at her. And there they were. The two chocolate eyes staring at him. Her voice was rough from the screaming. She was looking at him with pure confusion.

"Hermione? Oh thank God! You woke up."

"Are you Ok?" – she asked. What? _She_ was asking _him _if _he_ was Ok? How could she worry about him after everything she was put through tonight?

"What? Me? I should be asking you? I'm so sorry" -

"Why?" – she looked puzzled.

"What do you mean why? It was all my fault. It should have been me. Not you. You…" – _'you are too innocent, too small, too __delicate__, too important.'_

She cut him off.

"Shut up! Don't you ever be sorry. You saved my life. Stop blaming yourself. If it wasn't for you I would be dead by now. You were the only thing that kept me fighting."

Was she actually saying those words? Was he dreaming? She looked at him. Brown eyes meeting blue. There was so much tension in hers.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, Hermione. Promise me!"

"I promise."

"Good"- he smiled at her.

"Where are we anyway?"

"Shell cottage. You're safe now. I won't ever let anything happen to you ever again, Hermione. I swear." – and he meant it. And right in this moment he saw something in her eyes he couldn't quite understand. But he knew, he knew with his entire heart that as long as he was with her, he would keep fighting, he wouldn't let anything hurt her, not anymore. She was the most important person for him.

"I know."-she tried to move but gave a little moan. She looked so vulnerable, so exhausted.

"Don't move. Save your strength. "

"It's just…I'm cold." -he got closer to her. Gently pulled her in his embrace, lying in the bed next to her. She put her head on the crock on his neck giving a little sigh. They fit together so perfect. Like they were meant for this, for this exact moment, like they were made for each other. Like two peaces of puzzle something clicked.

"Thank you."- He just kissed her on the top of her head. The wonderful 'Hermione' smell filled his nostrils-_'cinnamon'-_he taught. That was heaven for him. This exact moment. After everything they went trough tonight he felt truly happy. And in that moment he had the complete and utter faith that as long they were together they could face anything. And he had hope that maybe, just maybe, if he was very lucky, she could feel the same way about him. A hope for a future with that girl, no-woman, with her bravery and integrity. He knew that he could be a better man for her. She made him _want _to be a better man. And just like that, with his angel in his arms, he drifted in happy dreams about their future.

* * *

Bill entered the room a couple minutes later wanting to make his brother tell him what the hell happened, force him if he had to. But than he saw them-his little brother, who the war made a man, and the girl he knew he was in love with, asleep with small smiles on their warned faces- right where they belonged. He decided that maybe he can cut him a little slack after all. It wasn't that often when you see so much pure love and innocence in the middle of a war.


End file.
